


softer

by TrekFaerie



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: At 8:09, the night is theirs.





	

There was a distinct advantage to having all the children in town copy their hero and be in bed by 8:08PM. By, 8:09, the town was completely still, and the night belonged to the adults. There was finally time for Milford and Bessie to belong to each other.

Still, he'd learned the hard way that his niece was a very light sleeper, so, out of regard for her, they'd learned to arrange their, ah... rendezvous so that they always ended up at Bessie's house. He liked her place better, anyway; she had much better taste than him in most things, including home decorating. She had decorative pillows on her couch, and he idly fiddled with the beading as he waited.

Bessie took exceptionally long showers, in his opinion, but he also felt he didn't fully appreciate the extra work she had to do in there, since he hadn't had a full head of hair in decades. Still, he was impatient-- the only time in his life he ever allowed himself to be-- to see her out-- of her hair, her makeup, her clothes-- and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the water turn off.

That, really, was his favorite moment in a long night of wonderful moments: the moment she stepped into the doorframe, clothed in only a fluffy blue towel she had wrapped around her torso. Her hair was longer when out of its careful coiffure, soft and curled around her shoulders, starkly blue against pale, wattled skin. Everything about her just looked _softer_ , when she finally felt comfortable enough to shed her heavy makeup and girdle. She only ever felt that comfortable alone with him, and he considered it an even greater honor than being elected mayor.

"Milford! You're staring." Her voice was stern, but she was smiling, and there was a light blush on her face.

"I'm sorry, my dear. You know I just can't help myself sometimes."

"That's no excuse for being rude!" She crossed the room and settled primly on his lap, thick arms framing his head as she draped herself over him, giving him a quick peck of a kiss. "But, I forgive you."

He grinned and kissed her back in additional apology, soft and slow and sweet, the way he liked it. But, by the way her breath hitched and painted nails traced over the back of his neck, just the barest scratch, he could tell that this was going to be one of those nights where things were the way _she_ liked it.

And he _loved_ it. He loved her. More than just about anything.

"Safeword, dear," she said in a sweetly chiding voice, like a playful schoolmarm. But, as he met her gaze, he could tell she was quite serious about it.

"Sportacus."

"Ah, no roleplaying tonight, then? Just as well; I don't think I could manage spandex right now."

She kissed him. All teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> vengeance for all the fics where robbie and sport use his name as a safeword
> 
> the end might be a joke but i am actually entirely serious about this i'm really fond of them


End file.
